Star Wars the Old Republic: Division 95 Book 1: Glory
by Zachery Lawshe
Summary: Delve into a what if parallel timeline if Darth Nox didn't accept the seat on the Dark Council, and decided to try and take over the Empire and eventually, the rest of the Galaxy. Go to /33479864-star-wars-the-old-republic-division-95-book-1 for the official location of the Fanfiction, and share with your fellow Star Wars enthusiasts if you enjoy it!
1. Introduction

Star Wars: Apprentices

Chapter One: Rebelion

An unknown band of the Empire's own soldiers have

revolted against it's own and have wreaked havoc across the galaxy.

The group known as Division 95 have recently branched off the Empire and

left it all together and was feared by both Republic and then recently, the

Empire, having been backed by one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history,

Darth Nox.

Until Recently, Darth Nox and his army have taken countless worlds and destroyed

countless others, and had the ultimate goal of uniting the Galaxy under Darth Nox's

Banner. However, having died at the hands of his own Apprentice and Son, both of them

destroyed and hunted down the rest of Division 95 until the Organization ran into hiding,

or fell back into the ranks of the Empire.

And now, the Man who had saved the Empire recently took his traitorous Master's place

on the Dark Council, and is currently looking for an apprentice in order to gain an even higher

position…

Note from the Author:

This is meant to be an interesting twist on the end of SWTOR where {[SPOILER ALERT]} your Inquisitor Character becomes a power seeking tyrant after gaining a position on the Dark Council and it will hopefully, non-canon wise, create new possibilities on how things in Episodes 1-6 happen and how Palpatine receives his goal of taking over the Galaxy and how. {[SPOILERS END HERE]}

Next Chapter: Welcome to Korriban!

You have a suggestion, go ahead and EMail me at zacherylawshe and give me suggestions on future chapters and you can share your theories on how what and this happened in SWTOR and the whole of The Star Wars Universe… oh and Disney, don't ruin Star Wars for us.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Korriban!

The ride to Korriban was not a good one, nor a short one from my village on my species' native planet. So I just sat there, waiting for the ride to Korriban to end when suddenly…

"So alien… you must be the scum my father's men have picked up from the Middle Rim..." this Sith Pureblood said to me. I kept my head down in order to keep from confronting the pureblood, but he kept trying to push me over the edge and I stood up to face the man. He was no taller than me and had a dark yellow eye color, and what visible hair was showing from his hood was a black color. The clothing he wore was a black robe with a few decorated red stripes. I held my hand in a fist and looked him dead in the eye. He of course had a vibroblade which allowed him an edge, so I lower my fist and sat back down, to which he said, "Another weak alien. You should've been killed back in your worthless village… I bet your family gave you up to the Empire because they knew you would fail and you would be found dead in the wilds by the next day." That was the last straw and I finally snapped. I quickly stood up and savagely beat the man into submission. I slowly stood up and turned to face several Imperial Guards running over to the man. I stepped back a bit in order to give them some room and then I felt a quick bash in the back of my head and I feel to my hands and knees.

"Keep your hands down Alien Scum." The officer who just hit me said. I turned my head to see him pointing his blaster at me. "Now get up and put your hands where I can see them. NOW!" I did as the officer said and he and his buddies put me in cuffs and threw me in a small room. Then they locked the door and shut off the power to the room, with my only source of light being my Vibroblade…

After a while the door opened and a few men escorted me off the shuttle and to the prison in the academy. After they threw me in a room, a man (Who looks like he was using enough Stims to enhance my village mind you) walked in with his hands behind his back, Imperial Honor Guards at his sides, and a strange looking combat droid with a Double Bladed lightsaber at it's side. He signaled the Honor Guards to leave the room leaving behind the man and the Droid in front of my cell. He looked down on me as I kept my head down and didn't look up. "So… you're the Alien that attack the Wrath's son and left him mortally wounded?" I knew why he was surprised as to how I managed to build up the strength. It was because of my build and reputation in my village as being the weakest there. "Stand alien…" the man said. I complied with the order and lifted my head up to look at him, however all I saw was a Helmet so menacing that it would be deemed cursed back home. The man turned to look at the Droid and then back at me, and that is when I noticed the many Sabers at his waist, causing me to fear for my own life. "When they gave me the report on the incident, I was expecting a Zabrak Warrior, not you!" He then removed one of the sabers from his waist and activated it causing me to believe that he would kill me… but instead he turned it off and removed the crystal from the interior of it. He closed the Lightsaber and Held the Crystal in his hands showing it off, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have when I walked into the room. However to strike at the son of the Emperor's Wrath…" He put the crystal back into the Lightsaber and looked at me, at I least I think he did, it's pretty difficult to tell with him having some sort of mask on. He then continued, "Now this is an Interesting turn of events, not only are you capable of borderline killing a man, but you nearly killed the Wrath's son." I held my head down in shame as I feared it would be punishable within the Empire, however that is not how it happened. "You should be proud, that man has been trained since birth. You could be a useful tool alien…" he said bringing his hand to the chin of his mask. He then continued saying, "I will arrange for your release from this cell, however I expect you to come find me in my quarters first chance you get. And don't try to run… I will have the guards keeping an eye on you…" He was leaving the room when he stopped in front of the door and turned his head to face me, "Oh and Acolyte Roleek… welcome to Korriban."


	3. Chapter 2: The First Trial

I woke up in the cell the next morning and, as the Sith promised, guards were approaching the cell and opened it without speaking. Just then the same droid from yesterday walked in the room and handed me a Blade like none I've ever seen before. I stepped out of the cell and grabbed the blade studying it. The droid looked at me and I swung the Blade around a few times seeing that it was lightweight, aerodynamic, and sharp. In other words I could swing it at near blinding speeds. Ok I'm over exaggerating that part but if I was one thing in my village, I was one of the brightest. I used the blades magnet to holster it on my back and followed the Guards and droid to the Sith's office and as soon as I got there, the first thing I saw, was a man being electrocuted by the Sith from yesterday. I wanted to step in to help the man but with the guards around I couldn't do anything without getting shot by a blaster. So I stood there keeping my eye shut at the pained look on the man's face.

"Ah acolyte, it's good to see that you've made it, UNSCATHED I hope," He said looking at his droid. The droid then answered with a quick yes, bowed, and then left the room, as did the guards. I look over at the man who was recently being tortured by the Sith standing in front of me. "Oh that Acolyte was just one of my most recent failures. He tried to show weakness by trying to leave the academy and tried abandoning the planet. Good thing half the Empire is currently in my pockets, or else this poor man would have died with nothing to show for it." he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "here acolyte I suppose you want to try and get through your first trial I suppose? Get done with this silly business on Korriban and go somewhere less filled with bodies I presume?" In order to avoid receiving the same torture the other man is currently enduring, I nodded my head and he stood up. "Ah good, now then for your first trial, I will put you in a test of brains. So that means I want you to go to the Research Facilities out in the wilds and talk with the head researcher there. He'll be the only Togruta there." So I did as I was told and made my way to the Research Facility, hearing the man's screams from outside the Academy. Truth be told it was more of a small camp comprised of 4 Imperial Guards, 2 Combat Droids, and a sith who was suppose to be the person I am suppose to be meeting.

"Ah, Acolyte! Welcome, welcome to my little slice of Paradise! If you prefer a Sandy and blood filled Afterlife…" the Togruta said with excitement. I looked around and saw multiple cages all filled with Tuk'atas all riled up. I saw one with a collar on it, which I then found out it was the Togruta's pet. "You have to excuse the smell but then again, we could also blame the stuff outside the camp." He laughed a bit, seeming like he was trying to make me laugh. "Ah well kid you're as emotionless as a holo-net actor from one of those old movies from when I was younger. I don't know why but that movie was awful. I mean I would have killed those two and then the girl just to shut her up about how her life sucks. My life sucks too! I have to deal with Tuk'atas 17 hours a day!" He continued, I had no idea what Holo-movie he was talking about, but if a superior Sith tells you it's terrible, it's terrible. "OK kid, now that you've proven that you can't crack a smile, and the fact that you don't seem you talk much, how about this, I'll tell you why your Master sent you here." he said. He walked over to an examination table where the corpse of a dead Tuk'ata lays, and alongside it, a small Kolto tank preserving what seems to be it's brain. He then proceeded to say,

"You see these Tuk'atas? You see how they are slightly less or more aggressive as a force sensitive such as myself approaches it? Well I've been wondering the exact same thing, until I stumbled across this! Research notes from a predecessor Sith! From what I could gather, he is the one that turned heads, or morphogenetic tissue if you'd prefer. He stated that the Tuk'ata share some special connection to the Dark Side, and his research was all up and ready to go when he turned up dead in one of the tombs after looking for more specimens by the looks of it. Darth Nox pointed out that his Apprentice wanted to ruin his life's work because she saw something out or it, so she was recently brought into custody. However she escaped and ran into some old Tomb up on one of those ledges. I need you to go and find her, and bring her back here, alive. You may torture her if you want, and make her come here by force if you have to, I don't care. As long as she can breath, talk, and think, then I could care less if you cut off her hand, take the whole damn arm if you want."

I shuddered at the thought of harming someone in that way, however out of fear, I left for the tomb…

Next Chapter: Ancient Evils


End file.
